Joyride
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Implied Citris Yaoi :: Otogi has finally succeeded in convincing Seto into taking a joyride in the limo. Some alone time is all he wanted...


XD Ok, I've captured a plot bunneh! Or maybe not. The "plot" is really just the thought of Otogi talking Seto into taking a joyride in the limo. During which, they end up getting caught by a police officer in a parking lot. Ooh, bad Otogi! Bad!

Honestly, I wanted to do this Harry Potter style, when Harry and Ron take a joyride. _Second year/movie memories reflecting in fourth, mind you._ But, I couldn't help myself. Besides, I've already got a HP story in the works! ;D You can expect that some time soon. It's Ron/Draco, so watch out.

Another thing, I know most people like to compare Seto with dragons. Well, dragons are fine and dandy, but if you really look at it- he's like a cat in more ways than one. My favorite reason- what other way than to put cats and dogs together? Go, Puppyshipping!

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this…" 

Otogi smiled as he hopped into the long, black limo, slightly flopping on the smooth leather seat.

"Of course you can! It only took one kiss."

Seto stared at Otogi through squinting eyes. He soon stopped glaring at Otogi, realizing he was in safe hands. Maybe his boyfriend was reckless sometimes, and maybe he did an action before he thought it over fully and listed all the consequences. But Seto had learned to trust Otogi the hard way. It did take a while, but after much persuasion and a little breaking down of some forceful sentry, Otogi had done the impossible. He had made this cold and seemingly heartless _so-called_ jerk trust him.

"Hn." Seto grunted in response, fastening the seatbelt across his chest and waist.

Otogi watched the brunette before smirking, "You've never been on a joyride, have you?"

"Of course I have," Seto retaliated, "But I'm not going to get in a car with _you_ and not take every safety measure I can."

Otogi ignored the comment and started the car, basking in the limousine's headlight's door reflection. Seto watched the pony-tailed raven; the glee and delight that sparked across his face and the curious, ambitious sparkle in his green eyes.

"What? Are you going to stare at me all night?" Otogi asked, somewhat oblivious to the moment.

Seto grinned and reached over, taking hold of Otogi's cheek and placing a kiss on his forehead, "And if I did? Would you be mad?"

Otogi blushed lightly; the brunette was forever able to find ways to make him blush.

"N-No… But don't you want to watch the scenery!" Otogi exclaimed, pulling out of the driveway and onto the street.

Seto leaned back, faintly chuckling at his boyfriend, "You're one in a million, Ryu, one in a million."

The tables suddenly turned and it was now Otogi's turn to make Seto blush.

"And that makes you one in a billion, Seto-kun."

Otogi leaned over and nuzzled the conjunction where Seto's neck attached to his head, earning heavily restrained mewls.

"Just drive," Seto hissed between gritted teeth; he dared to let Otogi get the best of him.

Otogi nodded, but continued his soft ministries on one of the few spots that made the CEO mewl like the cat that he was. But all this mewling was only distracting Seto from the big picture.

Shortly after about 45 minutes, Seto was taken aback from the pause in Otogi's ministries. So taken aback he almost seemed a little… upset. He shook his head and sat up from the position all his curling up had resulted. In a few dizzy moments, Seto suddenly found Otogi and himself in a parking lot.

"Otogi!"

"Oh, shush, koi. I'm right here." Otogi grinned over at Seto, his hands still firmly planted on stirring wheel.

Seto snorted, "Have fun?"

"Actually, yeah. I especially enjoyed the way your mewling tangled with the bumping in the road. It had this nice tune too. _Mewl, bump, mewl, bump, mewl_-"

"I get it!" Seto hissed, tenderly embarrassed at the continuous mention of his mewling.

He didn't really like his mewling that much. It was an involuntary action that proved Otogi right every time he said something along the lines of "I bet you can't keep quiet if I do this to you". But he enjoyed the satisfied look on Otogi's face afterwards; even though it chopped his pride and dignity in half every time.

"What'd you drive us out here for anyway?"

"So I can have my graphic, if described, way with you. Which, might I add, would be nothing but hot rabbit sex."

Seto blushed heavily, turning his head to look out the window. Sometimes Otogi was just too blunt with his words.

"…."

He turned his head again as he felt sliding and switching on his lap. Otogi was smirking his face, eyes half-closed and head tilted to the side. The muscles in Seto's body tensed as Otogi's hands roamed over the black and white leather, searching for the skin underneath.

"Awe, Seto-kun. You shouldn't be so defensive. All I'm asking for is some alone time." Otogi whispered, his breath tickling Seto's ear.

His hands clasped down and began undoing the black leather belt. That is, before there was a loud "Ahem!" at the limousine's not very well tinted window. The two boys looked up to see a police officer's face and Otogi, being oblivious and somewhat upset, rolled the window down. Seto stared at Otogi, having realized his dear boyfriend had no regard for the words _decency_ and _privacy_.

"What can we do for you, _officer?_" Otogi asked through slightly gritted teeth.

"Ahem," the officer repeated.

"Do you mind?" Seto hissed, glaring at the officer with a look that read his lips.

The officer turned, his back to limousine. Seto took this time to readjust Otogi's cloths and to get his back on. The officer turned back around, the boys now clothed, and began talking. During which Otogi refused to listen, furious that all his weeklong attempts to catch Seto alone and off guard still weren't working. Not even pulling out in an empty parking lot at some forsaken time in the earliest of early morning had worked. Just the thought made the hormone-driven raven angrier.

"Excuse me, officer." Otogi suddenly spoke up, "I know you've been 16 before, right?"

The officer puffed up, "Yes, yes, I have."

Seto looked over at his koi, wondering just what was ticking in that imaginative mind.

"Then you'll understand me when I say, "_Leave us alone so I can fuck my boyfriend senseless,_" right?"

The officer stayed quiet for a moment.

'_Kids these days_' The officer thought to himself before shrugging in response to Otogi.

"Good."

"Otogi…"

"So then, leave us alone so I can fuck my boyfriend senseless!" Otogi shouted before pouncing on the brunette, kissing and licking on whatever patch of skin he could get his mouth.

"Oto-!"

The officer was immediately offended and began banging on the freshly closed-by-Otogi window. Of course, though, Otogi wasn't about to answer. After all, would you if you had your hands and mouth full of Seto Kaiba?

* * *

O-O Whoa… go Otogi! XD I started this last night about 10 pm and it's 7 pm the next day. So that's my excuse for the bad structure of this story. It should have been more descriptive, but I'm not complaining. Like I said before, look out for my Ron/Draco story. Geez, I should go up for shameless advertising. XD 


End file.
